1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp. More particularly, it relates to a vehicle lamp that can be configured to combine two lights having respective purposes, such as a headlight for illuminating a traveling path of a particular vehicle and a position lamp for indicating the existence of the particular vehicle to oncoming vehicles, pedestrians, etc., for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle lamp, such as a headlamp 90, equipped with a position bulb 93 as shown in FIG. 6 is known in the art. The headlamp 90 includes a reflector 91 with a hole 92 formed therethrough. The position bulb 93 protrudes through the hole 92 into the lamp. The position bulb 93 is turned on if necessary, for example, at dusk to indicate the existence of a particular vehicle to other vehicles at night when the main light bulb of the headlamp 90 is not turned on.
In such a case, it is ideally preferable for the position bulb 93 to make the entire surface of the reflector 91 of the headlight 90 reflect light (be brilliant) to improve the visibility with respect to oncoming vehicles, etc. In contrast, if light from the position bulb is reflected at the reflector 91 of the headlight 90 in a way that causes an intensive upward reflected light as shown in FIG. 6, the reflected light acts undesirably, for example, by dazzling or causing glare to oncoming vehicles (see for example Japanese Patent Application No. JP-A 11-260106).